Lollipop
by violetkisses
Summary: Yozak played a prank on Wolfram using a very innocent-looking lollipop. What will happen if this lollipop had some hot effects? Will Yuuri be able to resist these hot temptations? Rated M...just to be safe :


Warnings: BoyxBoy, no graphic sex....just a little bit of seduction :)

i think its OOC so read it at your own risk.

Disclaimer: i DO NOT own Kyou Kara Maoh! i'm just a fan who made a fanfiction for my favorite anime :D

Author's note: i did this fanfic last night when i had an idea about lollipops and here is the outcome. hope you like it.

* * *

**Lollipop by VioletKisses**

Yuuri could feel his own arousal as he watched his fiancée licking a round and swirly lollipop while making seductive moans as he pulled the treat in and out of his mouth.

" W-wolfram, what are you doing?"

" Why, of course. Eating a lollipop, you wimp. Can't you tell?" Wolfram snapped at his double black fiancée.

_Of course I can tell what you're doing. I'm not that stupid to not know. What I really want to know is why you have to make such erotic noises while eating a damn lollipop. Can't you eat it quietly? _Yuuri let out a long sigh as he started to return to what he was doing before he was so rudely interrupted by Wolfram's pleasured moans.

Wolfram, who was unable to hear the maou's thoughts, continued to eat his sweet, sweet lollipop. Making louder moans as he thrust the lollipop in and out at a faster pace.

Oh, Shinou. The lollipop tasted so good. Wolfram felt himself being addicted to the taste and slowly starting to be intoxicated with the sweetness. Never in his life has he tasted something as good as this. Something so good that heated his body from within, driving his every senses wild with lust. His visions started to blur and his mind started to snap out of its rationality… and that was when he realized what was going on.

_That damned Yozak. He must have given me a lust-inducing lollipop. How dare he pull off a prank on me. ARGHHH! He is going to hell after tonight._

But sadly for Wolfram, his anger wasn't able to drive out the lust flowing in his body right now. It was like the drug was controlling every part of his mind and body. And so, unable to control himself, the young blonde spread his legs wider, giving a pair of black orbs a greater view of his own arousal.

Yuuri felt his breath grow hot. How could Wolfram do this to him? Endowing him with such a beautiful sight no man could resist and damned he will be! The maou was just like any other man out there and if no man could resist this angel-like creature, how the hell could he?

Yuuri eyed Wolfram up and down. Oh, Shinou help him. Not one bit of this blonde _is_ normal. His flushed skin, his dazed eyes and the sight of his tongue licking the sweet treat, savoring every flavor it had until it was gone was perfect. Everything was oh so very tempting. Even Yuuri, a shy and naïve boy, would _not_ – I repeat – _not_ be able to resist him, not even if tried to.

Giving in to every temptation, Yuuri stood and slowly made his way towards his dazed fiancée. Slowly, very slowly, he removed the lollipop from Wolfram's mouth, replacing it with his own red lips.

"Oh, Wolfram….." Yuuri moaned as he continued to attack the blonde's mouth.

_He tastes so sweet. _The maou thought to himself as he heard the pleasured moans of his lustful partner.

Both of them just sat there. Kissing each other with so much passion, and assuring the other of their presence as both of them fell down the depths of lust and pleasure…And then after what seemed like hours, a night of hotness and passion silently crept its way into the shared room of Yuuri and Wolfram.

The next day……..

"Yozak, you bastard! Why the hell did you give me that kind of lollipop last night?! Come on, TELL ME!" Yozak grinned at the blonde in front of him. Wolfram had his hands on his hips as he stared at Yozak with such intense glare that obviously demanded answers from him.

"Did you hear me, YO-"

" hai, hai. I heard you the first time, Wolfram. No need to shout, you know. Do you want to draw out an audience?" Yozak chuckled as he saw Wolfram taken aback. The spy knew how Wolfram hated crowds, especially ones who loved to gossip things about him. And so with Yozak's words, the blonde began to calm down a little.

" Fine, but tell me why you did it! That prank wasn't funny…..at all." Wolfram hissed like a snake ready to attack someone.

Yozak smiled at the brat and said. " Oh, don't tell you didn't _enjoy_ my gift. I could hear your moans from where I was hiding, you know. So there's no point in pretending, sweet Wolfram."

"Shut up! You are going to pay for this, Gurrier. No man who has played a prank on me has ever lived his life not regretting using their childish games on me. You are going to regret every minute of this." With that, Wolfram started to walked away after managing to give the orange-haired spy one hard stomp before he was completely out sight.

Yozak yelped in pain. _Damn. Wolfram really knows how to make one's foot a living hell. _

The Warrior of Lutenburg also started to leave as the pain in his foot went away. After sparing one last look at where Wolfram disappeared, a smug smile slowly crept his handsome features.

Who knew that an innocent-looking lollipop could be so dangerous?

* * *

Somewhere in the Blood Pledge Castle, Wolfram von Bielefeld wore a _very_ evil grin as he praised the revenge plot he made especially for Yozak.

_Oh boy, this revenge will be oh so __**sweet.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_A_****uthor's note**: I finished my 3rd fanfic. i think it was very OOC, i think. D: sighs~ hope to hear what you think about it, guys. Comments will be appreciated.. Just NO FLAMING, okay? thankss~

**-VioletKisses~**


End file.
